A Certain Perfect Reality: Fragments
by MitsukiTachibana
Summary: Yuko is just starting out at the Private Shidarezakura Academy as a first year. A chance encounter with an eccentric ojou-sama, elegant European ascetics, her own grande soeur! So eclectic! Note: Characters will be added as they enter the story.
1. Beginnings

Author's note:

Sometimes projects are larger and more difficult to complete then first envisioned. _A Certain Perfect Reality: Fragments_ and other stories that I will be bringing to FanFiction are small parts of a much larger multi-arc work that will likely never be completed. Six years ago, I was heavily invested in _A Certain Scientific Railgun_ and outlined an ambitious project. Unfortunately, life and other issues prevented this from getting off the ground, if you will. My recent resurgence of interest in the franchise has motivated me to scour those outlines and finish those chapters/scenes that had enough work put into them to be published. They may lack the whole picture and the larger context, but they will be able to stand alone.

Warning: This and all the other small one off stories are O.C. centric.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ , _To Aru Kagaku no Railgun_ , nor any of its characters.

* * *

 _Toaru no kanpeki na genjitsu_

Hajimari

Settling in at a new school would be hard for any young girl, especially in a place like Academy City. It was still a few days yet to the start of the first term in middle school for District 7. Many students were completing their moves from elementary school dorms, winding down from the break, a few even returning from abroad. For one particular young girl, attending a prestigious private school like Shidarezakura Academy was going to be hard work, but nothing she could not handle. This girl was named Yuko Sonoda.

Yuko had yet to unpack, or even meet her roommate and grande soeur, but a bit of restlessness she could not explain gripped her. She would have dutifully completed her move in, however, with the upcoming school year and strict curfews looming, she just had to step out for a bit if nothing more than to see the grand School Garden.

One of the most known areas in District 7, due to the presence of five of the most elite schools for girls in Academy City, it is the dream of many girls to attend one of the institutions. Shidarezakura was probably one of the most elite, but its rival Tokiwadai, was rumored to have two Level 5 espers. Yuko did not place much credit in rumors.

As she wandered, Yuko could not help but admire such a unique and European feel to the place. Yuko mused out loud, "so eclectic!" The twinkle in her eyes was quite adorable and the giggles and soft cries of "awww," from around her gave rise to a fierce blush as she noticed the attention she had gathered.

Giving a quick bow to those girls around her and before she could further embarrass herself, she hurried off to another part of the Garden. Within moments she found herself in front of a large fountain of white marble with crystal clear waters. Many coins of various denominations and countries adorned the bottom, but she stopped short and performed a double take at the large arcade token someone had tossed in there. A proper lady might have scoffed, but instead she sported a light blush due to the recognition of a token from a place she frequented a lot over the years.

She shook her head, tossing her sandy blond hair and giving a bit of bounce to her corkscrew-like pig tails. She alighted upon the edge of the fountain, arranging herself like a proper lady, as she watched her fellow students go about their various business.

A noticeable splash drew her attention behind herself and was surprised to find a girl pirouetting within the fountain. Her pinkish hair was barely shoulder length and parted to the right with fringes that lay to the left from the part. She held her slippers almost demurely with one hand as she spun within the misting water of the fountain.

Without thinking Yuko spoke plainly, "ano, aren't you cold?"

The girl who would otherwise be an epitome of the ojou-sama, if not for her dancing barefoot in a fountain, stopped immediately and locked her bespectacled blue eyes upon Yuko's own gray orbs.

This action instinctively caused Yuko to blink and look away. In doing so, she noticed the uniform of this strange girl and it was the same as the one she would be wearing, that of Shidarezakura Academy.

With movement speed rivaling teleportation the other girl was nose to nose with Yuko, who was still seated, so she had to bend down a bit to do so. A bit of Blush graced Yuko's cheeks as she made to scoot back.

With a smirk the other girl moved in tandem keeping her face close as she brought her own hand up to gently grasp Yuko's cheeks with her chin in this strange girl's palm.

The girl spoke clearly, "I seem to be having a bit of a manic episode."

With her blush intensifying, Yuko stammered, "I, nani?"

Not missing a beat she continued, "Manic. Espers are rather unique individuals already, but some have brains that don't exactly work like everyone else's. They'll experience life as a series of ups and downs."

She paused briefly and blinked as if realizing something, but whatever it was seemed to have been filed for later as she continued, "my mind is operating at a mile a minute, I have to expend energy. I need to do things."

She lowered her arm and backed up a bit, though she was still in the fountain. "The music room is closed right now and the gym is being cleaned and renovated. I left my room, but when I reached the Garden, I realized I didn't bring the right shoes for running, so I thought I'd find a fountain and try to count water droplets while dancing."

"Ah, well, ok," Yuko stammered as she absentmindedly rubbed the spots on her face this girl had touched.

Smiling, the pink haired girl spoke again, "Nakamura Miyuki."

"Are, oh. Sonoda Yuko, hajimemashite." She said quickly as she stood and bowed respectfully.

Miyuki giggled a bit as she spoke, "ara, ara such an ojou-sama Yuko-chan."

"mou, you should not speak so informally Nakamura-san." Yuko replied without noticing the irony of her own words.

"Gomen, gomen. I really should get back to the dorm though. Change into some dry clothes, perhaps get my running shoes. Hopefully I'll get to meet my new petite soeur. She is supposed to be moving in today." Miyuki said with a bit of a devious smile.

"Oh? That's great for you! I just moved in and I can't wait to meet my grande soeur." Yuko beamed, the uncomfortable feeling now long forgotten.

"hajimemashite." Miyuki impishly replied.

Yuko nodded briefly and they both continued walking towards the external dorms for a few minutes. Suddenly, Yuko quickly turned and backed a step away from Miyuki. With wide eyes she loudly exclaimed, "Ehhhhhhhhh?!"

* * *

Grande soeur - big sister in French. For my stories, I have Shidarezakura Academy using a soeur system in the dorms. This applies to the Internal and External dorms. With the External dorms, a first year is paired with a second or third year. It functions exactly as a senpai/kouhai relationship, just more of an elite connotation.

Petite soeur - little sister, see above.

ano? - um?

ojou-sama - a proper upper class girl

nani? - what?

Are - huh?

hajimemashite - pleased to meet you.

ara, ara - my, my

mou - expression of frustration

Gomen, gomen - Miyuki is using this to mean "sorry, sorry"


	2. GEO

Authors Note:

The previous "chapter" _Beginnings_ occurs before the canon character Kuroko Shirai begins attending Tokiwadai Middle School. This particular story occurs on a school day around what would be the first episode of the _To Aru Kagaku no Railgun_ anime. As my note alluded to in _Beginnings_ ,these are part of a larger arc. Two other chapters would have occurred between these two.

For those who might want to know, the canon characters that would have had a significant role in this (and do in the third and last chapter I will use for _Fragments_ ) are Kuroko Shirai and Mikoto Misaka. These two are constants and others will be added to the other "arcs".

Warning: This and all the other small one off stories are O.C. centric. This is also not a crossover, Girls Esper Overdrive is just this universe's originator of the Girls Dead Monster songs and not a reincarnation of the band members... probably.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ , _To Aru Kagaku no Railgun_ , nor any of its characters. I also do not own _Angel Beats_ , Girls Dead Monster, their characters, or songs.

* * *

 _Toaru no Kanpeki na Genjitsu_

Konsato

Yuko had never heard of such a thing during her time in the developmental school system of Academy City. A Light Music club and an official school concert headlining them?

She gazed at the poster, it felt and looked professional. _They must have some budget._ She murmured to herself, "the name of the group is Girls Esper Overdrive, G.E.O."

"Everyone just calls them Gee-oh, rather than trying to sound out each of the English letters." Remarked Asako Nakano.

Yuko turned around and gave a polite bow, "thank you Nakano-sensei."

Nakano-sensei's cheeks reddened briefly, _such a proper little girl._

Yuko turned to face the hallway, a look of determination on her face and her fist clenched. If her determination could take physical form she would be wreathed in fire at that moment.

 _I've never been to a school concert, or any kind of concert really. But now I'm going to, I'm going to experience the most of school life!_ She excitedly thought.

Her "fired up attitude" did not stop Yuko from being polite and with a bow to Nakano-sensei she was off towards the auditorium.

At the indoor auditorium, many of the student body had assembled and were already seated. Searching around the room, she located a reasonable seat in the front-middle of the room, almost in-line with where the lead singer would be.

There was still a bit of time before the start of the show. Being an official school event, the concert was allocated two hours and the class schedules were altered to reflect this.

Thinking about it, gave Yuko pause. _Whoever was in this group had a lot of influence in this school,_ Yuko thought to herself.

The lights dimmed in the auditorium and on the stage. The forms of four girls could be discerned, but the finer details were consumed by shadow. Moving in a V-like formation, each girl smoothly assumed their position at their instrument. First was the drums at the rear of the stage, then bass, first guitar, and finally lead vocals. The lead vocalist was also on a guitar.

The vocalist raised her hands like a conductor and brought them down in a broad sweeping motion timed with the return of the stage lighting.

Yuko gasped at the sight, her own senpai and grande soeur was the vocalist.

"Mina, welcome! We are Gee-oh, Girls Esper Overdrive!" Miyuki announced to the gathered crowd of girls.

Cries of "Miyuki-san!" echoed within the auditorium as many of the spectators called out after her announcement.

A tall red-haired girl to Miyuki's right, who was on lead guitar, shouted into her own mic, "are we ready to rock?!"

Many of the girls "hai!" with numerous interspersed calls of, "Kana-neesama!"

The one who seemed to be named Kana gave a wicked grin towards the rest of her band mates. The petite, purple haired drummer took that as a sign and raised her drumsticks.

She tapped them in rhythm while she counted in English, "one, two, three!"

The assembled musicians exploded into their first song.

Alchemy - GirlDeMo

 _Mugen ni ikitai_

 _Mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau_

 _Demo irun na mono ga atashi wo oikondeku_

 _Ikiru nokori jikan wo_

 _Yume no zahyou yukue_

 _Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni_

 _Iisa kokora de chotto amai mono tabete ikou_

 _Sou iu shikou teishi bakari tokui ni natta_

 _Aruite kita michi furikaeru to_

 _Iya na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo_

 _Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku_

 _Sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo_

 _Mushou ni ikitai_

 _Asette bakari no hibi subete kiesou_

 _Demo sabotte mo miru datte tsukarechau ja nai_

 _Sonna mujun shikou atashi atama dokka_

 _Shiranai uchiutta mitai da_

 _Ikka kokora de chotto byouin he itto kou_

 _Zutto okiterareru kusuri ha oitemasen ka?_

 _Bosaato tsuttatteru dake de mou_

 _Kaseki ni natte shimaisou nan da yo_

 _Darekara mo wasurerareta you na_

 _Kusunda sonzai ni natte shimau yo_

 _Iisa koko de chotto konjou wo misete yaru_

 _Jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei he_

 _Aruite kita michi furikaeranai_

 _Iya na koto bakkari demo mae he susume_

 _Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku_

 _Sonna sonzai ni natte_

 _Miseru yo_

During the whole song Yuko was completely mystified by the spectacle of it. Listening to music on her player or phone could not even compare to the experience live.

The girl couldn't help but spring up shouting her soon to be trademarked line, "so eclectic!" Perhaps some god somewhere was having a bit of fun with Yuko, because she chose that moment, the briefest time between the last fade of the guitar and the audience applause to make her little announcement.

A fierce blush erupted on her face as she realized everyone's eyes were turned on her.

From the stage, Miyuki smiled warmly and with an underlying smirk announced, "My petite soeur Sonoda Yuko, isn't she adorable?"

Giving swift bows of apology before shrinking back into her seat with a blush almost bright enough to shed its own light, Yuko grumbled to herself, "Miyu-neesama."

Coincidentally the concert continued without any further outbursts from petite soeurs.

* * *

Mina - everyone

Note: Italics in the regular story text are used for a character thinking a thought as opposed to speaking out loud.

Alchemy Translation (as best as I can do):

I want to live forever  
And if I could live forever everything would come true  
But everything I have keeps driving me  
During the time I have left to live  
Where can I find my dreams?  
Even though everything is precious to me

It's no problem; I'll just have a little snack right here  
I took pride when I quit thinking like that

Looking back on the path I walked  
I've had enough of only having the things I hate  
The things I have experienced  
brighten the path that I wanted to live

I want to live as much as I can  
The days of only hurrying all vanish  
But I try to skip even though I'm not completely exhausted  
I had such contradictory thoughts  
I guess I didn't know that I got hit somewhere on the head

It's okay; I'll go to a nearby hospital for a bit  
Could you give me medicine to keep me up forever?

Even if I just stand up  
I'm already turning into a fossil  
Like being forgotten by everyone  
I'll become a dusty existence

It's no problem; I'll show you a bit of my will-power  
I slap my own face as proof of my existence

Not looking back on the path I walked  
Even if it's only the things I hate I'll move forward  
The things I have experienced  
brighten the existence that I'll become  
I'll show them to you


	3. Duel in the Garden

Author's Note:

Well it is inevitable, this is based off of a Shonen series after all, but a chapter with a fight is a staple of the genre. This particular chapter, though, needs some explanation. There would have been at least two other chapters between the concert and this one. The chapter before this would have been a comedy chapter based off of situations where some conspiring groups try to create a confrontation between Miyuki and Mikoto. They fail miserably, but a bit too much of enthusiastic Kuroko skinship causes Mikoto to try and fry her. The unlucky bit is it actually gets Miyuki instead, creating the situation they unwittingly were avoiding all day.

I will probably be doing the epilogue chapter for this story instead of ending it on just the three chapters I had available.

Warning: This and all the other small one off stories are O.C. centric.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ , _To Aru Kagaku no Railgun_ , nor any of its characters.

* * *

 _Toaru no Kanpeki na Genjitsu_

Gāden de no de~yueru

A brief sigh escaped Mikoto's lips as she ran a hand through her short hair and stared at the Shidarezakura Academy girl across from her. The thought currently in the forefront of her mind, _how do I get involved with these things?_

Thinking back over the day, Mikoto had originally thought everything was just a series of unfortunate events, but a lingering doubt was always there. Things had felt off, and more than once she had felt like she was being watched only to find no one suspicious around. Thinking about it, things felt almost like they were drawing the girl she currently faced and herself together. It was by sheer bad luck that after a day of avoiding mishaps, a stray shock blast of punishment had missed Kuroko and hit Nakamura-san, in full view of students from both of their schools.

Before Mikoto could even apologize, student from both schools were shouting things about smudged Shidarezakura honor and Tokiwadai pride respectively. Things might have turned sour had Nakamura Miyuki not declared a duel against her. Mikoto would have turned it down if not for of all people Kongou Mitsuko informing her that this challenger was the top student of Shidarezakura Academy and effectively a similar academic title level. Refusing would look bad on the whole of Tokiwadai.

Nakamura-san had held a proper upper class girl front and confidence, imitating Kongou-san down to a tee, fan and all, to which Kongou-san was completely oblivious to. Mikoto, being right in the middle of this, noticed a slight undertone of resignation in Nakamura's demeanor because it was the same one she was outwardly displaying.

A slight shift in demeanor was noticed by Mikoto, possibly eagerness, when Kongou-san announced her as the Railgun and Ace of Tokiwadai, Misaka Mikoto.

 _I don't know what she can do, but Shidarezakura Academy_ _is known for cultivating unusual abilities. No level 5s, so a strong level 4… I'll keep it low, trade attacks for a bit, to make a good show of it before ending it. Kuroko said she was a teleporter I think, or was that the other girl she was with._

Mikoto briefly glanced over at the smaller girl which had accompanied Nakamura-san. As she was doing so, Nakamura tossed her cellphone towards said girl who stopped it half way and floated it over to herself.

 _Well the other girl has some kind of telekinesis, so I hope Kuroko was right about the other one._ Mikoto thought, _this is going to be annoying._

Meanwhile, Nakamura Miyuki was busy preparing herself for this troublesome affair. Amid the worry was a bit of eagerness, she was afforded a rare instance to analyze a level 5. It was a power above the more pedestrian electromasters at her school.

She directed her attention to the many AR interfaces, which she could only see. Well, anyone with an iGlass could see her augmented reality interfaces if they were tuned into her specific operating frequency. She viewed the status of analyzing the Railgun's AIM field and personal reality abstract, the progress bar registered sixty percent, so she switched to the recently completed ability analysis of the proper girl with the fan.

 _Aero hand, air ejection points, huh. Similar to the other air manipulation powers. Upload that to the cache and I'll analyze it later and tweak the aeromancer database entries. Queue these up; telekinesis, hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis –especially the firecracker missiles-, and the special field array._

"Hey, we ready to go now?" Misaka inquired of her opponent.

Quickly glancing at the status screen for Misaka-san's analysis, the display showed sixty-five percent. _Even with four CPU lobes and four thousand and ninety-six processor cores, mapping a level five's AIM field layout and rendering their personal reality construct is difficult for the 3C. Oh well, best way is witnessing the power first hand._

"Hai, Mikoto-chan. I hope you take this seriously." She replied in a slightly teasing manner.

The honorific gave Misaka a brief pause, _chan?_ With a sigh, Mikoto waved the comment off, "hai, hai, let's just get this over with."

With a pair of nods, both students tensed in ready stances. Mikoto's was wary, keeping an eye on her peripherals and her footwork loose for quick movement in response to a possible teleportation attack. Miyuki easily slipped into a typical martial arts stance focused on quick movements and interception.

With Nakamura not making any immediate moves, Misaka choose to act. With the telltale arcs on her fringe and from her body into the ground around her, she launched a bolt of electricity directly at the other student. Misaka retained her peripheral awareness preparing more electricity for where ever she would appear next.

However, contrary to Misaka's tactical expectation, Nakamura did not move. Instead she appeared to take it head on.

Miyuki had moved her hand to the rough target area of the bolt and curved area of interlocked, transparent, red hexagons covered it from the blast. Electricity briefly danced over the shield surface before being absorbed.

Mikoto's eyes widened briefly before narrowing, _what? I thought Kuroko said she was a teleporter. She said they were in the same joint DP for the ability._

While Misaka questioned her own information, Nakamura observed one of her AR interfaces that had appeared in her view. It was registering the intensity of the electromaster's spear. _Barely an eighth of her publically recorded maximum output._

Miyuki narrowed her eyes at Mikoto, "tsk, Electric Princess, if you aren't going to take me seriously, you are going to… DIE!"

With eyes widening at the intensity and venom poured into the last word, she reacted instinctively and threw another lightning spear.

This blast was also intercepted. "A little better, but if you don't start playing for keeps in these kind of situations, your opponents are going to get the better of you."

Annoyed with the commentary Mikoto bit back, "well, I don't see you doing anything!"

"You are right I should get started. Do you know what this is?" Miyuki called as she rocketed ten meters into the air from a controlled air burst. "It's a carnival!"

Miyuki spread her arms wide as she declared this to the sky above her. Two score of missile-like projectiles, complete with smoke trails, swarmed out from the air around her and zeroed in on Mikoto.

Misaka, who had not changed position since this started, leaped back from her spot as she unleashed a wave of electromagnetic force. The wave, charged with her electricity, impacted with the projectiles causing early detonation, deflecting shrapnel and dispersing the concussive blast enough that a tuck and roll allowed her to escape with only a few scrapes.

Misaka ends her roll on her feet in a crouch, immediately letting loose with lightning spear from her forehead at Miyuki who is coasting parallel to the ground. Miyuki blocks the electrical attack with her field, absorbing it, before directing her hand at a spot near Mikoto and jerking her limb upward.

Multiple jets of water blow off the sewer lid on the street and twirl into a single blast aimed at Mikoto's back. Misaka, using her magnetism, seized the sewer cover as a shield, while securing her feet to its flat surface, both blocking the water torrent and allowing her to safely surf over the top. She then leaps off the water torrent, using her magnetism to hurl the metal cover at her opponent. She again hits the ground with a tuck and roll, coming to her feet.

Miyuki blocks the flying cover physically with telekinetic assistance before disappearing via teleportation. She appears slightly behind Mikoto's right side, within arm's length, and opposite of where the other girl was looking while holding a ball of flame in her left hand.

Misaka twists around just as Miyuki gives the ball of flame a little toss, adding a bit of a deadpan reply, "oh hey, fireball." Nakamura disappears via teleportation and the resulting fireball explosion is fairly bright and loud.

Miyuki appears back near where she started this little duel, smiling at the results displayed on her AR interface of Misaka's ability analysis. _One hundred percent_. _Oh, I so want to try this out, won't she be surprised!_

When the smoke and dust clears, a scorched wall of metal pipes, railings, and concrete is between Mikoto and where the explosion was. _This is really starting to piss me off._

Mikoto emerges from behind her impromptu shield, crackling with energy and ready to pull down a lightning bolt from the sky.

That train of thought is literally de-railed as her eyes widen at the sight of Nakamura in a very close approximation of her own trademarked stance, with blue wisps of electricity rolling off of her, her arm outstretched and a single coin of some sort ready to be launched from her fingers. _How can she be using my powers, just what is she?_

"Let's try my railgun!" Miyuki yells as she lets the blast loose complete with the light beam and thunderous boom.

Mikoto recovers from the surprise very quickly, readying a powerful magnetic burst to deflect the metal object, only to blink in confusion as the projectile sputters off to the side wildly and out of control, spectacularly ineffectual, but managing to cause a number of students, who were spectating, to scatter.

Miyuki scratches the back of her head, "gomen, that's not nearly as easy as it looks even when the math is right down to the thirtieth place. Maybe if I had something to stabilize it like some actual rails." She paused looking sheepishly over at where Mikoto was only to find her wreathed in electricity, grabbing an arcade token out of the air with a very unsettling smile on her face.

A sweatdrop rolled down Miyuki's cheek from her forehead as she cringed slightly and simply replied, "Ah."

"If you like railguns so much, let's try the real thing." Misaka coldly declared. Despite the calm appearing voice, an underlying tone of anger was detected by Miyuki.

Nakamura face palmed, "yeah I deserve that, okay give me your best shot!" Quickly, she erected her electromagnetically enhanced hexagonal shield array (the hexagons are Kline bottle funnel openings extruded into real dimensional space), backed up with the magnetized sewer cover, and a final telekinetic shield.

Not having to wait long, Miyuki was introduced to the true light and sound of a properly formed and controlled railgun. The projectile impacted her dimensionally extruded Kline bottle array, overloading the capacity in a brilliant release of light and heat.

The millisecond that her array was a fraction from collapsing, Miyuki initiated a teleport, reappearing several meters away and stumbling to a sitting position as her layered shield's remaining metal and telekinetic layers gave out. The railgun projectile dissipated a meter or so after penetrating her defenses at her previous location.

Nakamura would have launched into a physical counterattack if not for the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should probably call it here. If onee-sama is resorting to such things, I doubt the Garden of Education will survive the two of you." Kuroko stated as she shifted her gaze from a blushing Mikoto, who was rubbing the back of her neck, to Miyuki, "a Judgment member should know better Nakamura-san, the School Garden is your branch's jurisdiction. I do not envy the amount of apology letters you will have when you decide to visit your branch office."

Miyuki groaned to herself quietly, "shimatta." With a deep breath, the girl re-assumed her social mask as she rose to her feet. "Domo sumimasen Misaka-san, I think things may have gotten a bit out of hand, perhaps I can treat you and Shirai-san to fine tea and cakes as an apology, and we can speak of matters that seem to have been occurring today." She bowed as the attending students crowded up around them.

Mikoto thought about it briefly and a few things were bothering her, "sure, that would probably be a good idea."

"Indeed, this is just a big misunderstanding after all." Kuroko nodded with crossed arms and mentally tried shooing away the gathered students.

Yuko approached Miyuki's side, "are you okay Miyu-neesama?"

Miyuki nodded, "I'm fine Yuko-chan, just a little frazzled is all, come let's go."

After a short walk, and quite a few cold stares from Kuroko that managed to finally discourage even Kongou Mitsuko from following, the two pairs of girls reach Pasticceria Manicagni.

The group is escorted to a table inside the café and after ordering a couple of pots of fine black teas, and some choice pastries, the two former combatants relax a bit. Silence reigns for quite a while before the tea finally arrives, fine Earl Gray with a hint of lavender and a rich black currant. Everyone at the table partakes in a proper afternoon tea, the fine aromas and elegant tastes distract the soreness and fatigue from Mikoto and Miyuki.

After a cup each and with newly arrived pastries, which Yuko gathered many on her plate, it is Miyuki who breaks the proper feeling atmosphere, much to Mikoto's inner relief, "again, I must apologize for my actions today Misaka-san, Shirai-san. I will make my own report to Judgment and I would ask you to add your own supplementary one as the objective attending Judgment officer. I will also make reparation payments for any damages as needed."

Kuroko said nothing in response, just nodded in acknowledgement.

"The commentary was also a bit much, and I apologize, my medication seemed to have been misplaced and our school nurse was mysteriously out of any spares. It has been a taxing day on my self-discipline. I do not wish to make excuses, but it almost felt like rather odd circumstances kept occurring to align us against one another." Miyuki mused as she continued to sip her Earl Gray.

Kuroko nodded, "yes, I did a bit investigating after the, uh, accident with onee-sama's electricity. I found a number of things that I will detail in my report. Looking back, it seems only pure luck spared us from a much earlier altercation."

Mikoto frowned briefly before taking a bite of her cake, "why would anyone want to have the two of us fight?"

Miyuki sighed, she would probably be doing that often over the next day or so. "I suspect that is also indirectly my fault. It is possible that this was a contrived occurrence for the simple purpose of school rivalry, but I suspect that administrative individuals at my school wanted me to encounter and analyze your power Misaka-san."

That comment caused a more serious frown from Misaka, "yeah, about that. How were you able to use multiple abilities like that, especially nearly performing my signature move?"

Miyuki let her proper ojou-sama mask slip a bit as she frowned deeply, "officially I am listed as a teleporter on most public records, and this is not a lie, I have teleportation as a permanent ability. However, it was not my original ability developed from my participation in the Power Curriculum Program. The research unit that headed the program I was enrolled in was specially designed to focus on unusual abilities and they selected children with different concepts of reality, more interesting imaginations and such."

While Miyuki related her story, Yuko stopped eating her pastries and watched her onee-sama. As if sensing the mounting depression, she placed her hand on top of Miyuki's and gave her a bright, encouraging smile.

With a small hint of a smile, Miyuki continued, "a lot of hard, grueling, mentally exhausting training and excessive amounts of psychotropic drugs resulted in my ability. They call it Absolute Reality, and after I gained teleportation with it they nicknamed it and myself as AIM Eater. I can interpret AIM fields and see another's personal reality, but the main concept is the near complete control over my own personal reality. I need a computer implanted in my head to assist with calculations and it allows me to multitask abilities."

Kuroko and Mikoto shared a glance and it was Kuroko who spoke up, "so you are a dual power user? We've always been told that was impossible, but I guess if you can completely control your own personal reality that isn't a problem."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at a thought she had, "couldn't you restructure your own personal reality to shift your ability to level 5?"

Miyuki brought her legs up into her chair and hugged her knees to her chest and sighed, "They say that if I achieve level 5, at the very least I'll have control over others' personal realities, I could rewrite them instead of just stripping them and absorbing them into my own. The really ambitious researchers who consider what is beyond level 5 hypothesize that I could possibly alter all personal realities if I somehow perform the theoretical level 6 shift."

That bit of information silences the whole table, "Misaka-san, I don't know what it is like for you at level 5. You are still going to school, having fun times with friends. I'm fourteen, so we are the same age. I sing for Gee-oh, work a bit for Judgment though not as dedicated as Shirai-san. I'm a kid, I want to stay a kid for a while. If I move on with my development, I will lose that. They will take me away, make me into something like a weapon or a research subject. There are a lot of dark places in Academy City, so many things to force us to grow up and I don't want to grow up yet."

Mikoto was silent for a time, "Do you think they suspect?"

"Yes, every time we talk about my ability. I've given them a development timeframe that runs all the way to university, and I've told them I locked my personal reality to it. My father has agreed to it and the principle accepts it, but he is constantly under pressure. I think my actions today are going to have consequences with this, but it is my personal reality and I think I'll be able to cope with it." Despite her words she didn't feel confident in that.

"So why tell us this?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, it is mostly for Misaka-san, I've heard good things about her and I figured a level 5 would understand something like this. Though I don't think I'd want to talk to the other one, Shokuhou-san, she's a bit scary." She sighed, "As for you Shirai, I guess you just seem honorable and your onee-sama trusts you."

Waving over a server and paying the bill for the table, Miyuki stood and the others followed suit, "Yuko-chan and I should be getting back to the dormitories. It felt good to talk about this, so for that I thank you Misaka-san, Shirai-san."

Cupping her hands behind her head, Mikoto looked to the side a bit as she spoke, "I never go for these school rivalry things, but if you ever feel like, you know, being a kid, we could hang out some time."

Miyuki smiled happily, "hai Mikoto-chan!"

"chan ja nai." Responded Misaka with a small smirk.

* * *

iGlass - a designer Augmented Reality interface, in the form of cute eye glasses. It allows a user to interface with computers, smartphones, and such with virtual keyboards, screens, icons, etc. The virtual objects can all be interacted with by the wearer as if they were real objects. I've played a lot of the _Shadowrun_ roleplaying game, so this is based largely on concepts found there, but the best example of this in recent anime is _Dennō Coil/Den-noh Coil_. Miyuki uses it to interface with her 3C.

3C - Cranial Cyber Computer. Based off the Cranial CyberDeck concept from the _Shadowrun_ roleplaying game. This iteration is a micrometer (10e-6) scale computer with 4 distinct processor (CPUs) lobes with 1024 cores each. Each core operates 128 threads with unheard of synchronous and asynchronous capabilities. Storage is expressed in exabytes. The logic base is still binary, but it possesses trinary expansion modules. It is not as powerful as any iteration of Tree Diagram or the Misaka network, but it is specialized for its function. This enables it to be superior in its support of Absolute Reality then either the Misaka Network or Orihime I could likely be if they were used in this sense.

"It's a Carnival!" (Carnival dayo!) - the catch phrase for Miyuki was originally "It's a party!", but then I saw _Arpeggio of Blue Steel_ and I had to steal Heavy Cruiser Maya's line because it fit better.

shimatta - damn

Domo sumimasen - I'm very sorry (tends to be formal).

chan ja nai - Mikoto is using this to essentially say "drop the chan"

* * *

Extra! (not story canon, just silliness)

"Miyu-neesama! We finally got past the big shonen fight scene." Yuko announces while skipping into the room.

Miyuki nods, "indeed Yuko-chan. We should celebrate."

Miyuki produces a bottle of sparkling cider (of course it is non-alcoholic, they're just kids, geez :P).

"mou, I can't find the bottle opener!" laments Miyuki.

A literal light bulb ignites over Yuko's head as she reaches up and pops off one of her corkscrew pigtails and then proceeds to use it to remove the cork. "Problem solved! Yay!"


	4. Epilogue

Author's note:

This brings to a close the loose stories of the Fragments Arc. I may at some point flesh out the other chapters and post them, but I definitely won't get to that until I finish and post the six to eight other story chapters of the other two arcs. Like this one, they are loose stories that will mostly standalone under a single arc. This isn't going to be marked complete until I post the small omake chapter which will have a few scenes that don't have any specific place in the story or are a little bit of laugh.

Warning: This and all the other small one off stories are O.C. centric.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ , _To Aru Kagaku no Railgun_ , nor any of its characters.

* * *

 _Toaru no Kanpeki na Genjitsu_

Owari

A bright and sunny morning in Academy City reveals another school day for the majority student population. Some, like many of the members of Judgment, have an early start with a few hours of their volunteer duty to the student disciplinary committee. Others, like most of the members of Girls Esper Overdrive, have club activities before classes start. Others, like a certain level 0, get to sleep for an hour or two longer.

However, for Yuko, who really falls into none of the above, it was a very early start to the day. Leaning on the railing of the sky bridge, she cast her gaze over the skyline of the city, watching its various inhabitants go about their morning commutes. The city might be a majority of students, but adults still do handle the day to day of this major city/tiny independent state.

Taking a small bite from her Danish, the girl sighed to herself, "Miyu-neesama, was up so early this morning. I know she didn't mean to wake me, but I just couldn't go back to sleep. At least the danish is good, but I really wanted to come here with everybody one morning."

She continued to munch on her pastry as she became aware of other presences moving into a circle behind her.

"Hey girlie. What's a rich ojou-sama like you doing out here?" Said a masculine voice from her left. Yuko cast a sidelong glance towards the speaker. He wore a navy colored jacket, all unbuttoned, over a white button-up shirt. Typical slacks and fairly rough looking black men's flats. He was probably in high school and the spitting stereotype of a school thug. A quick look at the other six boys around her showed they were dressed the same, all with smug sneers and their hands tucked into their pockets without much of a care in the world.

Unseen to either Yuko or these thugs, at the far opposite end of the sky bridge, a young woman was on her phone making a quick call, "Judgment? Hurry, I'm at public sky bridge number two, several delinquents have surrounded a little girl."

Meanwhile one of the other boys spoke up, "hey now, let's be nice. Hey girl, we just want to talk to you. Over there, come on."

Yuko looked over towards the side alley between the buildings and shrugged, she began walking over towards that direction escorted by the delinquents.

Not more than eight minutes later, a tawny haired girl with two pigtails tied up with red bows appeared at the end of the sky bridge that the concerned caller had been waiting at. The young woman frantically gestured to the opposite end and the side alley. Kuroko nodded and again disappeared only to reappear near the wall before she dashed around the corner, spikes ready and her voice clear in her challenge, "Stop, this is Judg…"

The small girl came to a screeching halt at the sight in front of her. The alley way, for the 10 to 20 meters it ran before descending to the stairs down, was a complete wreck. Boxes were destroyed, a small fire was smoldering in a pile of rubble, the stone and brick work was smashed in a couple of places, and not least of which a half-dozen delinquents lay about the area all thoroughly unconscious. There was no sign of the girl that had been 'escorted' by these boys.

Kuroko heard the approaching sirens that signaled Anti-Skill was arriving on scene. Working quickly she cuffed each of the unconscious perpetrators in preparation for detainment. In the hand of one of the thugs, she noticed a slip of crumpled paper. She unfolded the paper after cuffing him and realized it was an Ability evaluation appointment for Shidarezakura Academy. It was the name on the form that caused her to stare in disbelief, Yuko Sonoda, the kohai of the esper that her onee-sama had dueled yesterday.

* * *

An imposing man, who in his youth would have been quite handsome, steepled his fingers in front of his face while the sunlight cast a glare on his glasses. His expression was hidden by his hands, but the slight furrow to his brow could allude to his mood. The principal was annoyed.

This annoyance did not seem to be directed at the girl seated in front of him, but rather at the man leaning nonchalantly against his desk. The girl with her distinctive pink hair had her blue eyes cast somewhat downward in what one would normally think was shame, but the subtle clenching of her hands allude more towards a thinly veiled anger.

The principal's annoyance and Miyuki's anger were not directed at each other, but at the other person in the room who was perusing a tablet the principal's secretary had handed to him. He continued to lean against the principal's desk, almost as if he owned it.

With a voice dripping in condescension he directed his gaze towards the young girl, "so, Mi-chan, you managed to get in a fight with Tokiwadai's ace and at least make a good show of it up until that disastrous railgun."

"Oji-san, my calculations were correct, I was just having difficulty stabilizing four separate electromagnetic fields…" Miyuki began before her uncle interrupted her.

"You need to work harder mei-chan! In a real fight, a screw up like that will cost you your life! We have not come this far for you throw all our investments away on mistakes!" Her uncle yelled back, smacking the principal's desk with the tablet in his hands.

"Ayanokoji-san, please refrain from damaging my desk. I would hope that your niece's life was more important than some measly investments." The principal replied in an even, cool tone.

Ayanokoji waived it off, "of course, of course. I just bring such a thing up, because I'd like to remind you and my darling niece of the considerable improvements this school has received from my brother's donations and of her very nice, idealistic school life that her father makes available to her. Your friends are nice and all Mi-chan, but you need to be laying the foundation for a faction, one that you will lead as a Level 5."

Ayanokoji Shigeo paused a moment to pull something up on the tablet he held, "speaking of which, you need to concentrate on the shift to level 5. I instructed you to seek out the level 5s and analyze their abilities, even with your artificially imposed limits, encountering and incorporating enough of their abilities and even you can't prevent a level shift."

"Ayanokoji-san, I don't believe that is how it works. Regardless of, the Director has already approved of Nakamura-san's development plan." Oshiro replied.

Shigeo turned towards the principal, "Oshiro-san, I do not care what you think Kojiro has agreed to with you, but this project is mine to manage. I have carte-blanche in regards to this, I know you've seen the approvals I've repeatedly sent. Besides, my brother is a busy man."

"Too busy for his own daughter." Miyuki muttered quietly to herself.

Shigeo placed the tablet on Oshiro's desk and headed for the door. Before walking through it, he paused and looked back at Miyuki, "just remember who is responsible for all of this," he said while gesturing at her attire and the school in general.

Shigeo reached into his pocket and fished out a bottle with a prescription attached to it, he tossed it towards Miyuki, who let it fall into her lap. "By the way, we are changing out your prescription for this new one our boys in the pharmaceutical branch developed. One pill instead of three. Oh and if you stop with the whole Nakamura phase here and use your appropriate name, I'll ease up on the rest of that development plan. I still expect you to seek out the other Level 5s, but I'll give you more time."

Turning his attention to the principal he gestured at the prescription, "this is signed by both her father and mother, make sure your medical staff keep sufficient stock of it. This isn't a request." With that said he left the two alone in the office.

The principal sighed heavily before regarding Miyuki, "it's testing day today, you best get changed into your P.E. uniform and out to the field, I'll have the nurse take care of this."

Quietly she nodded, handing him the bottle and prescription before heading out the door.

* * *

On the main field of the school, Yuko was busy searching for someone to direct her towards the telekinetic testing area for her ability. Most of the instructors were busy with other students and the slip of paper with her group had been misplaced. She was early, so she figured her testing group's area would be unoccupied, so she focused on those.

She paused in wandering the field when she noticed an area lined with two rows of muk yan jong. However each of many arms and legs were each tagged with a number flag and the various sets of arms and legs rotated slowly. The table at the beginning of the course had a numbered peg board for placing the flag rings and it looked like they needed to be grabbed in order. She watched the board travel on the rails and measured how long it stopped at a dummy before it switched to the other track on the opposite side.

At the end of the wooden dummy course was a thirty meter high wall with poles spread upward towards the top in about two meter increments. The testing course resembled her old training courses at the institute, so this must be the one for her, despite her not realizing that heavy combat training was not part of the curriculum.

With a few moments of controlled breathing, she waited for the course to reset and arrive at the starting location before she went to work on the first wooden practice dummy. Her power was not speed, but her fine control of telekinetic force and natural physical aptitude made short work of each of them in turn. She missed a few here and there, but she completed the entire course before reaching the wall. Again with her telekinesis and physical prowess she began her rapid ascent. About three quarters of the way she was utterly exhausted. By this point a number of students, including Miyuki and Kana, were gathered at the beginning with the field's instructor, as well as its intended user the "Lightning Fencer" Fumiko Akamatsu.

From her position up on the wall, Yuko called down to everyone, "gomen ne, I thought I'd get started early, sorry I couldn't finish it, I'm only a level 3 after all."

The instructor examined the evaluation results on the tablet for the field and cast a glance at Fumiko, "We'll have to test her out on the actual TK units, but these results are a solid Level 4. They are a fair bit lower than the current baseline as it is set up for you Akamatsu-san."

The pale brown haired girl gaped at the instructor, "chigau! That can't be right."

Miyuki smiled to herself, _that girl is certainly interesting_. She never expected her small alterations to make such a big difference so quickly.

* * *

Oji-san - uncle

mei-chan - niece

muk yan jong - those kung fu wooden fighting dummies you tend to see in a lot of Kung Fu movies.

gomen ne - I'm sorry

chigau! - Fumiko is using this to mean "No way!"


	5. Omake - A Certain Academy of Blue Steel

Author's note:

This is the first of the Omake chapters. There was originally going to be only one with just small, mostly non-canon, little scenes. This was only meant to be a small little scene, but somehow a muse took over and this exploded into a 2K word count little one-shot. This takes place in the _Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio_ (aka _Arpeggio of Blue Steel_ ) universe and is kind of a crossover, you know if I were to go that route - - I don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ , _To Aru Kagaku no Railgun_ , _Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio_ nor any of its characters.

* * *

 **Academy of Blue Steel**

The day was bright, clear, and beautiful as the Battleship _Mutsu_ settled to a stop. It had been many months of on-shore infiltration into human society. A deep cover reconnaissance that she and her battlegroup had been tasked with by Supreme Flagship _Yamato_. Her time had tested her resolve in the Admiralty Code, but that was then and this is now and she was back where she belonged.

The ship's mental model ran a hand through her short chestnut brown hair, scanning the deep blue sea with her brown eyes. With a contented sigh, she stretched her mental model's limbs in such a fashion that one would think she had spent many days trapped in a small locker. A cool breeze drifted past bringing a slight shiver and after a moment a deep blush. _Mou, so much time with the humans and their sensibilities have made me realize how impractical my model's outfit really is. Especially how revealing it is in the stomach area._ Shaking her head vigorously and with a small twirl, which had her blushing again, the girl's attire transformed into that of her National Maritime Institute cadet one. The sigils on her hull flashed green, _Gekota green_ , giggled Mutsu to herself as she struck a determined pose.

"Yosh! Systems check for battleship _Mutsu_ , flagship of the Third Oriental Fleet, Academy Battlegroup!" Shouted Mutsu. Panel displays sprang into life around the mental model.

Turrets turned this way and that, shifting to assault mode and firing off a few photon blasts into the clear ocean. Missile and torpedo tubes opened, but no warhead issued forth, it was one thing to dissipate a few bits of energy, but wasting nanomaterials was another thing.

Finally she deployed her super heavy electromagnetic cannon, the Railgun as it and she were nicknamed, and she was sorely tempted to give it a test fire. _No_ , she shook her head, _no need to be too crazy_.

Speaking of crazy, a sudden burst of water as a slightly smaller battleship breached the surface to her starboard side and all but crashed into it. The wave force armor of both ships interacted, preventing metal to metal contact as the other vessel appeared to vigorously nuzzle the other.

"Onee-sama!" Came the yell of the shorter pigtailed, auburn haired girl as she appeared a mere half meter away from Mutsu before attaching herself to the older girl and wrapping her arms around her waist. The action had stunned Mutsu and the newcomer capitalized on this, but after a brief nuzzle stopped and examined the material in front of her, "something is wrong here, ah! I know!"

The pigtailed girl pulled up Mutsu's shirt, revealing her tummy and began her skin to skin nuzzle, "ah much better!"

With a blush so fierce, her hull was tinted red, the flagship's mental model unleased a blast of electricity as she growled, "KUROKO!"

Kuroko twitched, face down on Mutsu's deck, as the dark purple sigils on her hull flickered wildly. After a few moments, she sprang up into a sitting position with legs crossed. She focused eyes, the same color as her hair, on the furious girl before her, "Kuroko huh? I see you are using my on-shore identity still… Mikoto Misaka-sama."

The words cooled Mutsu, or was that Mikoto, down immediately, "Kur… I mean Ise, it seems like forever since I called you that."

Ise smiled warmly, "I know, it was I who insisted we address one another by our assumed identities even in our isolated tactical network. So, anyways, are you going to keep this look?"

Mutsu nodded, "yeah, I've kind of been thinking about some other stuff too."

* * *

Meanwhile, near the two battleships, a pair of heavy cruisers came to a halt as the larger of them bumped the smaller. Again, waveforce armor prevented any direct hull impacts. On the deck of the smaller vessel, a certain girl with short black hair adorned with a wreath of flowers, stood mulling over multiple holographic screens. It was apparent that Kumano-chan was so focused that she did not even notice the bump from the larger heavy cruiser Chikuma.

Leaping from her bridge section, Chikuma landed expertly behind Kumano and immediately flipped the smaller girl's skirt while calling out, "Ui… haru!" Her hull's sigils twinkled green, though a fair lighter shade then Mutsu's own.

The smaller girl spun around, holding down her skirt as she blushed and puffed out her cheeks. The blue sigils on her hull grew very bright briefly, "Saten-san why must you always do that! And it's Kumano, remember?"

"Blue stripes." She grinned at Kumano causing a deeper blush, "Because I like the sound of Kazari Uiharu and you just called me Saten."

"Mou, it's so confusing even for the processing power of a heavy cruiser." Kumano sighed as she regarded a holo-window that appeared in front of her.

* * *

Approaching from the port side of the two pairs of ships, a lone aircraft carrier, or Assault and suppression vessel as she was classified in the Fog, also came to a halt. _Akagi_ 's hull sigils glowed their reddish-pink as her mental model settled on her flight deck. She watched the interactions between the others before taking a seat on her own bow, legs dangling over the side. Next to her hull, so very close it could almost be intimate, a submarine surfaced. The small girl on her bow raised her swimming googles and snorkel, her school swimsuit had I-404 written in the name tag on the front. She flopped heavily onto her back while gazing up towards Akagi, "ne, ne, Miyu-neesama, isn't it great to be back at sea?"

Akagi smiled down at the smaller I-404 nodding, "indeed… Yuko-chan, the sea is where we are meant to be, but I… feel a bit of apprehension. I must admit, spending so much time with humans has me thinking of our roles in suppressing their ocean-going freedom."

I-404 found herself nodding, "yes, I guess we'll have to see what Misaka-san, er, Mutsu-san has to say about all of this."

The thought barely passed her processor's cache before Akagi and the others found themselves in the rather expansive gazebo that was their virtual network construct. Proper setting for tea among proper ojou-samas, except this was Mutsu, so she had her feet up on the table while sipping tea. Ise sighed as she gestured to the seats, inviting the others to sit.

Akagi, Chikuma, Kumano, and I-404 took their seats and tea was quickly provided. Only Akagi took her cup and began to drink, the others just stared at the cups deep in their own processes.

Ise was the first to speak, "well it would seem that we were right to call this conference before we proceeded onee-sama."

Mutsu took a seated position and regarded the others before nodding to herself as if she had made up her mind about something, "you are right Kuroko."

The others looked up, taking note of their flagship's use of Ise's human name. Akagi took a metaphoric breath as she risked all, "Misaka-san, I am no longer sure of the correctness of the Admiralty Code's directives. I… I… think we have other avenues to pursue with humans. I would like to think we can come to some agreement with them."

Chikuma, Kumano, and I-404 stared wide eyed at the Heavy Carrier. Only Mutsu and Ise held carefully neutral expressions. Silence reigned for several minutes before Mutsu coolly spoke, "such thought processes could be considered treasonous."

Akagi swallowed and nodded, "I… I realize this, but I do believe that we could come to more peaceful terms."

Ise raised an eyebrow and regarded the rest of the squadron, "do any of you share these thoughts?"

Again silence reigned before Chikuma slammed her palm down on the table, "yeah, I do! I don't understand why we have to keep fighting them. Yes, there are a lot of bad elements, but there are good ones too! We can coexist with humans, I know we can. Come on Uiharu back me up here."

"Ano, I think we would benefit a lot from a co-existence. Just think of the growth in our tactics. So many unorthodox methods, so many different ways of looking at the same data." Kumano replied and I-404 vigorously nodded giving a thumbs up.

Mutsu regarded Ise both with very neutral expressions before Mutsu turned towards her battlegroup with a smile, "ha, I told you Kuroko, our friends would understand it. So with this in mind, we have a proposal. A voluntary proposal, not an order and it is only available to those of us with mental models. The Light Cruisers and Destroyers just have not seen what we have and can't understand. Kuroko?"

Kuroko nodded to Mikoto before turning towards the group, "indeed, as onee-sama has said, only our processing capabilities can accomplish this. When we re-entered the network as a whole, before even receiving an acknowledgement from Fleet command, I was pinged by a private encrypted data packet. My little sister Hyuuga has apparently joined up with a human captain named Gunzou Chihaya and the recently revealed I-401."

Yuko's eyes widened as she leaned in closer.

Kuroko continued, "They have formed a bit of a resistance and seek to make peace between the Fog and humanity. This Gunzou Chihaya must be an interesting person if even Takao has turned sides and joined his… 'Blue Steel' Fleet."

Uiharu giggled a bit at that, "So that's what all those postings about the Tsundere Heavy cruiser mean."

Kuroko nodded, "indeed. It seems even fast battleships Haruna and Kirishima, along with heavy cruiser Maya, have gone rogue though they don't seem to be aligned with Gunzou Chihaya and I-401, but with someone named Maki Osakabe."

Mikoto took over the conversation from Kuroko, "looks like things are changing. So I'm proposing to join the Blue Steel fleet. So far Chihaya-san has avoided targeting mental models directly. If you want to join me, that is fine, I'm not ordering anyone anywhere in this. Ayanokoji-san, you are the fleet detachment flagship for now, I don't trust my filters and firewalls enough to be able to access the network without broadcasting my intentions to the whole of the Fog. I want you to send our cruisers and destroyers to meet up with Kongou-san. Tell them we are making best speed to engage Chihaya directly and they need to reinforce her group in preparation for a push against Blue Steel, which should buy us enough time to meet Hyuuga's conditions for a meeting."

She took a breath before continuing, "Effectively you all are free. If you are following, then we'll discuss plans along the way. That is all."

Miyuki was stunned at this sudden turn of events, but before she could comment Misaka had disappeared. She turned to speak to Shirai, but Kuroko was also gone, probably at the same time as her onee-sama.

The group sat in silence for a few moments before Saten disappeared, quickly followed by Uiharu.

Miyuki felt a hand on her shoulder and was met by the smiling face of Yuko, "first to speak and last to leave huh?"

The older girl shook her head, "not at all, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this. I'll... I will go where ever you decide, even if it is back to the fleet. Just remember, we might unite with I-401, but you may have to fight 400 and 402."

"I know, and I think you know my answer." Yuko simply replied as she also exited the connection.

* * *

Mikoto was already on course for the first part of their journey as she felt a presence appear next to her, "I shouldn't even be surprised." Mikoto wryly stated without even needing to turn and look at the girl that had appeared next to her.

"You are the flagship of my heart onee-sama, where you go I will always follow." Kuroko answered softly, a strange bit of nostalgia in her voice.

Behind the two battleships, one heavy cruiser entered formation. It was soon followed by another heavy cruiser and eventually a large submarine. Last, but not least, the massive heavy carrier fell into formation as well.

Gazing out at the horizon, Mikoto smiled to herself as she spoke into the broadcast comm-link, "I think this is the start of something grand."

* * *

Character note: Ise is an official character. She and Kuroko are nothing alike really, but since Hyuuga practices the art of skinship (with Iona), I thought it would be funny to make Kuroko the 'older' yet smaller sister.

Yosh - it is like saying "alright!"


	6. Omake - A Certain Set of Shorts - Part 1

Author's Note:

This is the second chapter of Omake and mostly short little silly scenes. These are of course non-canon, though for Tuesday, it is just as likely to have happened as not judging by the characters of the series. Don't take anything too seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ , _To Aru Kagaku no Railgun_ , _Haiyore! Nyaruko-san_ nor any of its characters.

* * *

 **Yuko's club choices and randomness**

The first day of the new school year behind them, the girls decided to all meet up at Joseph's out in town. Having just ordered, the girls spent a few moments of silence sipping their drinks before someone spoke up.

"So, Yuko-chan, how was your first day as a middle schooler of Shidarezakura Academy?" Inquired Kana as she absentmindedly stirred her cola with the straw.

"It was," Yuko cast a sideways glance at Miyuki before grinning, "so eclectic!"

"What does that even mean?" Fumiko asked while running a hand through her black hair and rolling her brown eyes.

Kana leaned back and placed her hands on the back of her head, "it means we got stuff from so many different places all blended together, or something like that."

"Ne, ne, Yuko-chan are you going to join any clubs?" Rebecca enthusiastically interrupted.

Yuko cast her eyes downward, "ano, well, I was hoping for a sensha-dou club…"

 _Sensha-dou?_ Miyuki inquired in her own thoughts, "you mean the martial art of tank combat?"

"hai, Miyu-neesama. I was always a big fan of the Tiger II!" Yuko enthusiastically replied.

Rebecca twirled a blond lock of hair as she focused her blue eyes on her fellow first year, "tanks?"

Yuko blushed, "well maybe a survival games club?"

The other girls just gave her blank looks with Rebecca shaking her head.

"Maybe I could work on harnessing my bankai?" Yuko offered.

Miyuki smiled as she placed a hand on Yuko's shoulder, "I think we'd jump the shark if you did that after only two episodes into the first season."

Kana snapped her fingers, "I've got the perfect club for you! The going home club!" The red head smiled broadly, quite pleased with herself.

Yuko puffed out her cheeks, "mou, Kana-senpai…"

Before anything further could occur a very familiar auburn haired girl with pigtails tied up with red ribbons entered the restaurant. Behind her was, not as expected, a certain chestnut haired electromaster, but an older girl, appearing not more than ten years Shirai's senior. She has waist length ponytails tied with wild looking black ribbons, red-pink hair, and striking red eyes.

Kuroko notices Miyuki and Yuko, along with other girls she had not seen before and approaches their table with the stranger close behind. "Greetings Nakamura-san, Sonoda-san, and friends."

Yuko waves and Miyuki greets her, "hello Shirai-san, these are my friends Fujiko Kana, Akamatsu Fumiko, and Tanizaki Rebecca."

Kuroko gives a polite bow before gesturing behind her, "this is my mother Kuuko, and she's from the Intergalactic Space Defense Agency and visiting Academy City."

Miyuki face palmed, "I think we should probably stop here."

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Miyuki jogs up to Kuroko as she is heading back towards the main Tokiwadai campus building. Both had just finished their JDP for teleportation with the Tokiwadai students heading for lunch and the other school students returning to their respective campuses, grabbing lunch out, or doing whatever until their next classes.

Kuroko gives a polite greeting to her fellow teleporter and Judgment colleague, "konnichiwa Ayanokoji-senpai, can I help you with something?"

Miyuki paused and raised an eyebrow to the use of Ayanokoji, but shrugged it off, "konnichiwa Shirai-san. I was wondering if I could interest you and Uiharu-san with meeting me tomorrow for a dinner out. I know this excellent little Turkish café out in town, well it is fusion cuisine, but still good."

Kuroko pondered the offer, "such is not normally my kind of thing, why the offer Ayanokoji-senpai?"

"Well both you and Uiharu have been very helpful in getting me up to speed in a normal Judgment branch, the Garden of Education is such a sheltered place, and I had no idea how much work everyone had out there. Bring Misaka-san along, Uiharu can even bring her skirt flipper friend. My treat. I'd offered to Konori-senpai, but she said she was busy for the next few days." Offered Miyuki.

"I would need to check with everyone, but I suppose we can work something out." Replied Kuroko as she pulled out her phone to begin her texting conversations.

"Let me know Shirai-san." Miyuki called to her as she headed off towards the Shidarezakura campus.

Flash forward to the next day in the late afternoon. Miyuki, Yuko, Kuroko, Mikoto, Ruiko and Kazari are all sitting in the patio area of a Turkish-Fusion style restaurant around a table. Everyone is quiet and tired looking, as they stare into their cups of mint tea.

A pair of old men walk by. As they catch a glimpse of the tired looking girls, the one closest to them remarks, "kids these days don't know how easy they have it, you know in my day we had to walk 13 kilometers to school, in the snow, uphill. Both ways."

The other one chuckles, "yup Masao, easy life kids have these days." Their voices drift off as they amble down the street.

Miyuki looks askance to Mikoto, both teens sporting numerous plasters and the teasing of bandages just about everywhere that skin would normally be seen that their school uniforms do not cover. Notwithstanding those around shoulders, upper torsos, and midriffs concealed by said uniforms.

Misaka glances at Kuroko, who is in a similar shape, perhaps a bit worse off after their latest escapade, with one of her arms also in a sling. Their eyes travel to Uiharu, then Saten, and finally to Sonoda. Wrapped limbs, bandages on cheeks, wraps around hands, and around their heads are carried by all.

After a moment or two they all bust out laughing, but not a moment later everyone is forced to groan and cringe in pain. Still a chuckle or two escapes amid their pained gasps and pants.

Taking a deep pained breath, Miyuki looks to Mikoto and inquires, "so what do you consider a day like this, I've not known such adversity in some time."

Both Kuroko and Mikoto gave each other a sideways glance before both replying at the same time with entirely too wide of smiles and entirely too much cheer, "Tuesday!"

* * *

 **Heaven is a Place in Academy City**

Heaven Canceller sighed as the glare directed at him threatened to set what little hair he had left on fire. He went about making the small repairs and adjustments to a collection of machines that should never fail. Yet they seem to have created a small fault despite their design.

The leering figure floating upside-down in the liquid filled tube clearly did not want the doctor here and Heaven Canceller certainly did not want to be here. Aleister was still a patient however.

The silence he could stand, but the near literal daggers being stared into the back of his head was too distracting, so in a bit of an out-of-character moment brought on by frustration, he posed a question to the floating magician.

"So, District 7." Inquired the old doctor.

Momentarily taken back by the uncharacteristic choice of conversation, Aleister couldn't help but take the bait, "what about it?"

The doctor spoke while he continued to work, "the school district has a number of high schools, but taking into account the School Garden, there really is a larger number of middle schools. So I'm wondering why this built up like that."

Aleister prepared a typical acerbic response, but paused and really considered Heaven Canceller's question. Within a moment his thoughts wandered to some interesting directions.

In his mind's viewscape, an adorable Last Order came bounding in his direction. Stars in her eyes and wearing naught but a pure white sundress that ended above her knees.

Her sweet voice called out to him, "onii-sama!"

Another young girl appeared somewhat close to Last Order in a flurry of pure sakura petals, wearing a very similar white sundress. Her auburn hair tied into two pigtails with white ribbons. Her sparkling eyes were only for him, "Aleister-sama." Kuroko's voice conveyed both innocence and seduction.

The third girl to enter his field of vision had thigh-length silver hair and deep green eyes. Index's entire world was her Aleister-sama as she whispered in his ear, "onii-sama."

Quite suddenly a heart shaped card atop a box of handmade chocolates was thrust into his field of view and a certain chestnut brown haired girl fidgeted nervously, her head turned aside with a bright blush across her face, "I made these for you onii-sama, but it's not because I like you or anything!"

Outside in reality, a very uncharacteristic goofy grin and light blush covered Aleister's face. Such a sight gave pause to Heaven Canceller in ways even he never dared imagine.

For Aleister, a new pair of girls entered his mindscape's field of view. One with light pink hair was making a heart symbol with her fingers and blushing heavily while the busty blond with literal stars in her eyes was doing her best to present her not modest 'assets', both Miyuki and Misaki purred, "onii-sama," at the same time.

Two other girls, both with black hair though one was long and she had green eyes and the others was short cut and she had brown eyes. The short haired girl had a wreath of flowers on her head, adding a few moe points. Both drifted by with winks and purrs of, "onii-sama."

Suddenly his field of vision was seized and pulled to the side where he came face to face with a rather unstable and leering woman with soft tea colored hair. Though attractive to many the sight of a leering Mugino Shizuri calling him, "onii-sama." Sent an uncomfortable cold shiver down his spine.

In the real world, Aleister expression went from one of dopey happiness to uncomfortable in ten seconds flat.

In his mindscape, his point of view was again seized and directed into the fully deranged face of a white haired albino. Accelerator's utterance of, "onii-sama," completely broke his daydream with a screeching halt.

Snapping out of the reverie and shaking his head in the tube of liquid, he was introduced to a rather bemused Heaven Canceller. Remembering that the old doctor had asked him a question, Aleister lamely replied, "Uh, reasons."

The old doctor gave him a look that screamed, 'Just who do you think I am?' and for once Aleister was at a loss for words.


	7. Omake - A Certain Set of Shorts - Part 2

Author's note:

This is the third and final chapter of the omake. These two parts are orphaned scenes that no longer belong to any particular arc or were cut from stories. Teleport Error was written to specifically use Musujime Awaki, because I do like the character a little, but it never fit anywhere and so it was cut. Yuko cleans house was an impractical fight scene that has a middle school girl fighting a bunch of high school delinquent that thought they were yakuza. Again, it did not fit the area it was meant for and had to be cut. Both of these could be canon, they were meant to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ , _To Aru Kagaku no Railgun_ nor any of its characters.

* * *

 **Teleport Error**

Miyuki sighed contentedly as she breathed in the aroma of her fine English tea. She never knew Judgment work could be so involved or so much like actual work. When she worked for the Garden of Education's branch, finding lost purses, breaking up fashion arguments between fellow rich girls, and enjoying afternoon tea were the most involved things in her day. Now working with 177th branch, the entirety of District seven was here 'jurisdiction' and it needed to be patrolled often.

With so much work, it is quiet times like this that she enjoyed a bit of time to herself. Though just because she was taking time off from 'work' didn't mean she stopped her own 'research'. In fact she choose this particular establishment because of a rather interesting find in a particularly glum twin tailed, red headed girl in a Kirigaoka Girl's Academy uniform. Since this café was close to the border between District seven and District 18 it really wasn't a surprise. She was always here at this time having a cup of coffee.

What was interesting was a rather advanced teleportation paradigm that she had developed, remote movement of objects and other individuals. After a couple of days of small bursts of analysis, she had finally completed the analysis.

Her holo-display revealed a one-hundred percent complete analysis. The algorithms were just a bit more streamlined then the ones she had originally developed or the ones she borrowed from Shirai-san. As she reviewed the details, her attention was drawn to an AIM field incongruency, and for a lack of a better word, a flaw in the personal reality construct. She was just about to analyze the discrepancy when a scream drew her attention down the sidewalk.

A fairly heavy male in dark clothing was struggling with a girl in an identified high school uniform. The male assailant had his hands on the girl's purse.

Miyuki grabbed her holographic construct and stuffed into her teleportation entry forcing a quick integration and ran the streamlined calculations as she slipped on her Judgment armband. In the blink of an eye she disappeared only to reappear right behind the male assailant.

"Stop! I am with Judg…" Miyuki began before a sudden brief swirl of vertigo hit her. Her stomach instantly rebelled and Miyuki felt overwhelmingly queasy as her entire lunch came back up for a visit, where she was violently sick all over the sidewalk.

Back at the café, Musujime wryly regarded the mugging down the street after the girl that was sitting across from her slipped on a green arm band and disappeared in a telltale teleportation technique. _Another teleporter, neh?_

No sooner had the girl reappeared and began her confrontation did she suddenly add the contents of her stomach to the sidewalk. Musujime sighed and briefly cringed, _oh I know what that is like._

Bracing her hand on the wall, Miyuki's stomach almost settled before a different problem asserted itself as the mugger buried his fist into her gut. Miyuki collapsed clutching her middle and gasping for breath.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you feeling a bit ill? Here let me help." taunted the teen as he viciously kicked her in the stomach. "Damn espers think you're so cool, well how do you like this, huh?"

Kicking her in the stomach again he leaned down a bit and spoke directly into her ear, "how does it feel to be beat up by an inferior Level 0, eh?"

"Oi!" Came a yell from behind him.

Looking back towards the café another girl, this one in a high school uniform, was pointing some kind of flashlight at him.

The thug sneered at him, "What are you going to… arrrghhhh!"

A pot of boiling hot tea appeared up turned just above his head and emptied its entire contents on him. The boiling liquid seared his scalp and ran down into his eyes, making his scream even louder. The pain on his head and in his eyes had suddenly become minor compared to the agony that had sprung into being in his right kneecap.

Collapsing to the ground, the mugger found a fancy spoon perfectly imbedded in his knee.

Musujime slowly approached her head slightly tilted to her right with a rather unsettling smile on her face as another spoon appeared in the thug's shoulder. A few more steps and his hand was pinned to the concrete by a fork.

Now standing over the wailing teenage boy, Awaki casually tossed up a spoon from her hand before catching it and tossing it up again. She leered down at him and made ready to send another spoon into his flesh, but a hand gripped her jacket sleeve, drawing her attention to her left.

The Judgment girl with tears streaming down her cheeks and her other hand clutching her stomach stared directly into Musujime's eyes, "please, that's enough… no more, he isn't going anywhere. You've stopped him!"

The pleading tone of her voice and tears did nothing to sway Awaki, but a quick glance around at the other people loosely surrounding the three of them gave her pause. Everyone's expressions showed varying levels of fear and revulsion.

With a huff she shook off the other girl's grip which wasn't too hard as she seemed more interested in holding her stomach. Tossing the spoon, she shouldered her bag and secured her flashlight to her belt.

Regarding the Judgment girl who was looking up at her again, she spoke more in a whisper, but the other girl heard it none the less, "you'll be alright."

Without another word Musujime walked off, leaving Miyuki to complete her arrest while awaiting Antiskill's arrival and nursing her new 'battle wound'.

The younger girl rubbed her stomach while musing, "This is going to really bruise." While waiting, she extracted the other girl's teleportation data and filed it in her database, restoring her construct from 'backup' to its previous form.

* * *

 **Yuko Cleans house**

A sandy haired girl with twin corkscrew pony tails stood surrounded by rather stoic, gruff looking men. All of them were dressed in reasonably decent looking blazers, dress shirts, slacks and leather shoes, but their slicked back hair, stylized tattoos, and thuggish sneers displayed anything but sophistication.

"So girlie, you thought you could just walk through this area of town and not have to pay a toll?" The tallest one stated. He wasn't just the tallest, but he also wore the most gold jewelry and a very out-of-place fur-lined coat over his shoulders like a cape.

"Ano, I was just a little lost. I heard there was a nice Chinese restaurant around here…" she began before being cut off by the ugliest member of these 'interesting' gentlemen.

"Oh, the proper little ojou-sama wants to slum with us commoners and eat lai-lai food."

One of the others snickered, "ya, I got a nice egg role for you right here." He gestured towards his crotch in a very lewd fashion.

Yuko sighed while removing her school sweater and tying it around her waist.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, here…" The vulgar one yelled as he moved to grab her shoulder.

In a blink, Yuko had side stepped his grab, moving parallel to its movement as her left hand grabbed his, twisting it to the point where the elbow was pointed upwards.

With a quick application of the knife edge of her right hand she snapped the elbow breaking bone. In another fluid movement she spun left driving her elbow into his solar plexus while bringing the same arm up to smash her backhand into his nose as his body bent forward.

Dropping down into a sweep, she put the man on his back as his right arm flailed uselessly and blood streamed from his nose.

Rising back to a standing position, she assumed a loose posture very reminiscent of Wing Chun.

The other men were stunned at the sudden display, but a shout from the apparent leader brought them back to reality, "don't just stand there, get her damn it!"

Though numerous, stronger, and larger than the middle school girl, these toughs were not very skilled. The fastest of a pair of two older teens came at her head on. She intercepted his arm, briefly catching it, before slipping under his guard and striking him in the chest.

As the first teen stumbled back, the slower one reached her. Using both her hands, she blocked a powerful, yet clumsy roundhouse style punch. Pushing off from her block and stepping towards his side, Yuko brought the edges of both her hands into his neck and shoulder driving him downward.

She applied her knee to his face, knocking him away, and managed to duck under the punch of another incoming thug while ramming her elbow into his midsection. She immediately spun around, executing a spinning kick on another guy coming at her with a pool cue.

Yuko had a moment to reorient herself and assume a ready stance, keeping an eye on her peripherels, as the rest of the delinquents and thugs hesitated after her quick exchange with their braver buddies.

She did not have long to wait as the remaining toughs moved in for an assault. She exchanged punches, sweeps, blocks, and kicks many times over the next few minutes until only a few remained. Another bout and only the leader was still standing.

Shrugging off his coat, he performed an exaggerated setup and kiai before springing to the attack. More skilled then any of his lackeys, the boss and Yuko exchanged rapid fire strikes and blocks with their hands, forearms and elbows. Yuko managed to block a dual strike and moved within the boss's guard striking him in the chest and stomach very rapidly and with precision.

With him staggered, Yuko delivered an expert wheel kick to his head, sending the boss man to the floor. Yuko took quick stock of the state of her opposition and all were in varying states on the ground unconscious or groaning in pain. Giving a quick bow, Yuko spoke casually, "forgive the intrusion."

With one final look around the room, she exited, taking up the search for Miyu-neesama or Misaka-san.

* * *

Between the lines:

In Teleport Error, besides wanting to use Musujime Awaki, this story served the purpose of illustrating the point that issues that prevent someone from performing an esper ability take root in the user's personal reality. So when Miyuki uses her analysis ability or AIM Eater itself, she will end up copying the problem or issue as well.

In Yuko cleans house, she is not using her TK ability for reasons I never specified. Perhaps she just felt like being a little medieval this time around.


End file.
